Minori Kagesawa
(影沢 みのり Kagesawa Minori) is a character from Flower Series, exclusive to Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Lovely type idol using Fairytale Pink as her theme colour. Minori has light skin and purple eyes. Her waist-length brown hair is worn loose, with an round light pink hair clip that has letter M on it and light pink heart earrings. In spring & summer, Minori wears a pale pink collared blouse with a thick neon pink belt and pink pleated skirt. She pairs this with white socks and dark pink ballerina flats. For autumn & winter, she wears a shirt similar to her spring one but it's now long-sleeved. Over it is a peach pinafore with white frilly apron and a ribbon hanging from the back. A lace petticoat sticks out from the bottom, and along the hem is a light pink design. This is paired with white stockings and pale peach shoes with ankle straps. An easy-going girl with a big heart, Minori is also friendly and sweet. She enjoys taking care of others and helping them - usually in the form of random things around the school. She is well liked by most of the students, but some see her as a "Teacher's Pet" by default. Minori is very sensitive and has little to no self-esteem. As a result, she often goes into shock when insulted, to the point of not even going to school or ignoring everyone. Minori loves flowers to the point of getting upset if someone was to harm them without care. Minori is good at tending to them and has some knowledge when it comes to plants, but she claims she isn't very smart. Kagesawa (影沢): Kage (影) means "shadow" and Sawa (沢) means "swamp". Minori (みのり) has no particular meaning when written in katakana, but it can be written in kanji as 実 (real, fruit). Hikaru Saida: She along with Hikaru are the only characters exclusive to Life is Like Flowers, and were introduced in Episode 3. Khloe Novak: Her teammate in Dynamo☆Slavic. Haruno Aida: Haruno was the first Little Fairies idol that Minori got to know on personal terms. As such, both of them are on friendly terms with each other, and are often seen together inside the school. Chieri Yamakawa: They started off on good terms, but their relationship quickly turned worse and they became acquaintances. After learning Chieri's background, Minori understood why she treats her coldly and helped debug her problematic codes. Paola Himeko: Paola admires Minori, even addressing her as Mino-sama (みのさま). Sama is a Japanese honorific used when holding high respect and admiration towards someone. Minori values Paola for her cooking skills and treats her with respect. Minori also has high hopes for her. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri admires Minori and is constantly following her around, even addressing her as Minorin (みのりん) Leaf: Minori strongly desires to let Leaf write a book to her. Megumi Akishino: Out of the group, Minori gets along very well with Megumi. *Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Specialties: Embroidery, cleaning, and dancing. *Hobbies: Sight-seeing and doing chores *People's first impressions of Minori are 'caring' and 'helpful'. *In her report card is usually written as "Be honest to your friends." *The first thing she does every morning is to wash her face. *Between sleep and meals, she chooses meals. *She is allergic to pineapple, as stated in LiLF Episode 3. *She has a phobia of fireworks explosions. *Can imitate the sound of bird chirping. *Her weakness is gymnastics. *Minori used to travel from Russia to her hometown almost every day on her trainee days. *One bad thing about Minori is that she gets flustered easily. *Minori's type of boyfriend: someone who has to be generous, and is really kind as well as friendly to elders along with children. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Slavic Category:Magical girl